1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system comprising a storage system, one or two or more servers that perform data communication with the storage system and a connection control device that controls connection between the storage system and the servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the technical field of information processing systems, information processing devices and communication channel selection methods have been proposed constituted such that, even if the characteristics of a plurality of communication channels existing between information processing devices are changing, an optimum communication channel can be selected from this plurality of communication channels.
In this proposal, an information processing device having a shared storage system capable of being accessed by hosts references an NIC group wherein a plurality of communication channels linked with the hosts are connected, an I/O processing unit that executes I/O processing of the shared storage system in response to host I/O requests, a hard disk that holds log information in respect of each data transfer performed between the hosts, and log information held by the hard disk. A communication channel selection unit may be provided (as disclosed for example in Laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-273951) that selects as a data transfer route a communication channel for which good results were obtained i.e. that showed good I/O processing performance, from among the communication channels employed in past data transfers under similar communication conditions.